


The Day You Hoped Would Never Come

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-02
Updated: 2009-09-02
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: A mildly angsty piece where Sarah's daughter is forced to chose between her mother and the Labyrinth. An older piece in response to a challenge by Pika-la-Cynique on DA.





	The Day You Hoped Would Never Come

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

  
Author's notes:

For starters, the Labyrinth doesn't belong to me, and I'm making no profit off this.

Secondly, you should really go check out Pika-la-Cynique on DA, if you haven't already. :)

Third, thanks for taking the time to read this! 

* * *

Lilka—or was it Taylor—looked from her window into the other room. In that world her window was but a mirror, this was nothing she was unused to. A crystal sat on the desk, a stray feather from her King’s transformation floated down beside it. Notes and pictures dotted the walls of the tiny room, but these weren’t her focus. A handful of steps away from the desk stood this woman who claimed to be her mother, she was crying, yelling at the man Lilka, Taylor, knew to be her King.

“You stole her from me!” She was still beautiful this woman, though a mere shadow of a person. She seemed deflated and worn down. “Give her back.”

“It’s been more than a decade Sarah.” Jareth did not raise his voice, “Every year you ask me the same thing, and every year I find myself unable to give you what you ask.”

“I want my daughter back!” Sarah pushed at Jareth, but was unable to move the Goblin King. A rain of fists fell upon his chest plate and still he was unmoved. “I don't want your crystals or your tricks I want my baby! I’ve missed everything, her smile…” her words became unintelligible and as the fists slowed Jareth held her in his arms. "I wish you'd give her back." she whispered.

“Sarah.”

“Don’t Sarah me!” the woman snapped, trying to push away even as he began to stroke her hair. Jareth kissed her forehead, the same way he’d do for Lilka every morning and night. “If she could choose she’d stay here.” Sarah insisted, “with her mother.”

Jareth’s eyes met Lilka’s, waiting for her response. The only babies she’d ever seen in the halls of her King had been wished away, the Goblin King did not steal babies. That was for pixies. But still, the hysterics of the woman did not leave her untouched.

Sarah stopped, and this time, when she pushed him away, Jareth did not stop her. “Is she watching?” Sarah spun around, and her eyes settled upon the crystal, then the mirror. Her eyes met Lilka’s and a bolt like lightening passed between them. “Taylor?” the woman asked, though she needed no confirmation, “Oh my baby how you’ve grown!” Sarah held back a sob. “Taylor baby you’re so beautiful. Don’t worry, Mommy’s here…”

This then was her choice?

“My name is Lilka.”


End file.
